The present invention relates to a composition for washing keratinous materials comprising particles essentially consisting of aluminium oxide, at least one anionic surfactant and at least one amphoteric or nonionic surfactant, to a method for the cosmetic treatment of keratinous fibres and to a use of the composition as a shampoo.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,819,827 by WELLA describes in particular hair-setting products comprising from 0.2 to 6% by weight of particles of aluminium oxide having a particle size of about 30 mxcexc, and from 1 to 4% by weight of polymers such as gum tragacanth, agar, pectin, vinyl polymers and basic polymers.
The applicant has found, surprisingly, that the use of particles essentially consisting of aluminium oxide and having a mean primary size in numerical terms of less than 200 nm, with a particular surfactant base comprising an anionic surfactant and an amphoteric or nonionic surfactant in washing compositions, made it possible to obtain good retention and a certain volume of the hair, that is to say a hairstyling effect. It is observed, moreover, that the keratinous fibres are hardened and straightened.
The subject of the present invention is therefore a washing composition comprising, in a cosmetically acceptable aqueous medium, particles essentially consisting of aluminium oxide and having a mean primary size in numerical terms of less than 200 nm, at least one anionic surfactant and at least one amphoteric or nonionic surfactant.
Another subject of the invention consists in a method for the cosmetic treatment of keratinous fibres using the composition according to the invention.
The subject of the invention is also a use of the composition according to the invention as a shampoo.
Other objectives, characteristics, aspects and advantages of the invention will emerge more clearly on reading the description and the various examples which follow.
According to the invention, the composition for washing keratinous materials comprises, in a cosmetically acceptable aqueous medium, particles essentially consisting of aluminium oxide and having a mean primary size in numerical terms of less than 200 nm, at least one anionic surfactant and at least one amphoteric or nonionic surfactant.
The expression xe2x80x9ccosmetically acceptable aqueous mediumxe2x80x9d is understood to mean an aqueous medium which is compatible with keratinous materials such as the skin and the hair.
The expression xe2x80x9cparticles essentially consisting of aluminium oxidexe2x80x9d is understood to mean particles consisting, at more than 90% by weight, of aluminium oxide.
For the purposes of the present invention, the expression xe2x80x9cprimary size of a particlexe2x80x9d is understood to mean the maximum size which it is possible to measure between two diametrically opposite points of an individual particle. The size may be determined by transmission electron microscopy or from the measurement of the specific surface area by the BET method.
The mean primary size in numerical terms of the particles is preferably between 5 and 50 nm.
The particles of aluminium oxide according to the invention essentially consist of any optionally hydrated alumina such as, for example, boehmite.
The particles may have any shape such as, for example, the shape of a sphere, of flakes, of needles or of plates. Preferably, they are substantially spherical.
The particles of aluminium oxide may be used in the composition according to the invention in a quantity ranging from 0.01 to 20% by weight, preferably from 0.1 to 5% by weight, relative to the total weight of the washing composition of the invention.
As anionic surfactants which can be used in the present invention, there may be mentioned in particular salts, in particular alkali metal salts such as sodium salts, ammonium salts, amine salts, salts of amino alcohols or salts of alkaline-earth metals, for example, of magnesium, of the following types: alkyl sulphates, alkyl ether sulphates, alkyl amidoether sulphates, alkyl aryl polyether sulphates, monoglyceride sulphates; alkyl sulphonates, alkyl amide sulphonates, alkyl aryl sulphonates, xcex1-olefin sulphonates, paraffin sulphonates; alkyl sulphosuccinates, alkyl ether sulphosuccinates, alkyl amide sulphosuccinates; alkyl sulphoacetates; acyl sarcosinates; and acyl glutamates, the alkyl and acyl groups of all these compounds comprising from 6 to 24 carbon atoms and the aryl group preferably denoting a phenyl or benzyl group. It is also possible to use esters of C6-C24 alkyl and of polyglycosidecarboxylic acids such as alkyl glucoside citrates, alkyl polyglycoside tartrates, alkyl polyglycoside sulphosuccinates; alkyl sulphosuccinamates, acyl isethionates and N-acyltaurates, the alkyl or acyl group of all these compounds comprising from 12 to 20 carbon atoms. Among the anionic surfactants which may be further used, there may also be mentioned acyl lactylates in which the acyl group comprises from 8 to 20 carbon atoms.
In addition, there may be further mentioned alkyl D-galactoside uronic acids and their salts such as polyoxyalkylenated (C6-C24)alkyl ether carboxylic acids, polyoxyalkylenated (C6-C24) alkyl (C6-C24) aryl ether carboxylic acids, polyoxyalkylenated (C6-C24)alkyl amido-ether carboxylic acids and their salts, in particular those comprising from 2 to 50 ethylene oxide groups, and mixtures thereof.
The anionic surfactants described above may be used alone or in the form of a mixture. The alkyl sulphates, alkyl ether sulphates and alkyl ether carboxylates and mixtures thereof are preferably used, in particular in the form of their alkali or alkaline-earth metal, ammonium, amine or amino alcohol salts.
The amphoteric surfactants which are suitable in the present invention may be in particular secondary or tertiary aliphatic amine derivatives in which the aliphatic group is a linear or branched chain comprising from 8 to 22 carbon atoms and containing at least one water-solubilizing anionic group such as, for example, a carboxylate, sulphonate, sulphate, phosphate or phosphonate group; there may also be mentioned (C8-C20)alkyl betaines, sulphobetaines, (C8-C20)alkyl amido (C6-C8)alkyl betaines or (C8-C20)alkyl amido (C6-C8)alkyl sulphobetaines; and mixtures thereof.
Among the amine derivatives, there may be mentioned the products marketed under the name MIRANOL(copyright), as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,528,378 and 2,781,354 and classified in the CTFA dictionary, 3rd edition, 1982, under the names Amphocarboxyglycinate and Amphocarboxypropionate having the respective structures (1) and (2).
Raxe2x80x94CONHCH2CH2xe2x80x94N(Rb)(Rc)(CH2COOxe2x88x92) xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(1)
in which:
Ra represents an alkyl group derived from an acid Ra-COOH present in hydrolysed copra oil, a heptyl, nonyl or undecyl group,
Rb represents a xcex2-hydroxyethyl group, and
Rc represents a carboxymethyl group; and
Raxe2x80x2xe2x80x94CONHCH2CH2xe2x80x94N(B)(C) xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(2)
in which:
B represents xe2x80x94CH2CH2OXxe2x80x2,
C represents xe2x80x94(CH2)zxe2x80x94Yxe2x80x2, with z=1 or 2,
Xxe2x80x2 represents the group xe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94COOH or a hydrogen atom,
Yxe2x80x2 represents xe2x80x94COOH or the group xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CHOHxe2x80x94SO3H, Raxe2x80x2 represents an alkyl group of an acid Raxe2x80x2xe2x80x94COOH present in copra oil or in hydrolysed linseed oil, an alkyl group, in particular as C17 and its isoform, or an unsaturated C17 group.
These compounds are classified in the CTFA dictionary, 5th edition, 1993, under the names disodium cocoamphodiacetate, disodium lauroamphodiacetate, disodium caprylamphodiacetate, disodium capryloamphodiacetate, disodium cocoamphodipropionate, disodium lauroamphodipropionate, disodium caprylamphodipropionate, disodium capryloamphodipropionate, lauroamphodipropionic acid or cocoamphodipropionic acid.
By way of example, there may be mentioned the cocoamphodiacetate marketed under the trade name MIRANOL(copyright) C2M concentrated by the company RHODIA.
The nonionic surfactants which are suitable in the invention are compounds well known per se (see in particular in this regard  less than  less than Handbook of Surfactants greater than  greater than  by M. R. PORTER, Blackie and Son publishers (Glasgow and London), 1991, pp. 116-178). Thus, they may be chosen in particular from alcohols, xcex1-diols, (C1-C20)alkylphenols or polyethoxylated, polypropoxylated or polyglycerolated fatty acids, having a fatty chain comprising, for example, from 8 to 18 carbon atoms, it being possible for the number of ethylene oxide or propylene oxide groups to range in particular from 2 to 50 and it being possible for the number of glycerol groups to range in particular from 2 to 30. There may also be mentioned copolymers of ethylene and propylene oxide, condensates of ethylene and propylene oxide with fatty alcohols; polyethoxylated fatty amides preferably having from 2 to 30 mol of ethylene oxide, polyglycerolated fatty amides comprising on average 1 to 5 glycerol groups and in particular 1.5 to 4; polyethoxylated fatty amines preferably having 2 to 30 mol of ethylene oxide; ethoxylated fatty acid esters of sorbitan having from 2 to 30 mol of ethylene oxide; fatty acid esters of sucrose, fatty acid esters of polyethylene glycol, (C6-C24)alkyl polyglycosides, derivatives of Nxe2x80x94(C6-C24)alkyl glucamine, amine oxides such as (C10-C14)alkylamine oxides or Nxe2x80x94(C10-C14)acylaminopropylmorpholine oxides; and mixtures thereof.
Among the nonionic surfactants cited above, (C5-C24) alkyl polyglycosides are preferably used. The anionic surfactants, the amphoteric surfactants and the nonionic surfactants are used in the composition of the present invention in a total quantity of between 4 and 50% by weight, preferably between 5 and 35% by weight and better still between 8 and 25% by weight relative to the total weight of the composition.
The composition according to the invention may also comprise, in addition, at least one treatment agent which is soluble or insoluble in the cosmetically acceptable aqueous medium.
The treatment agents are compounds which are well known and which are generally used in the art. By way of example, there may be mentioned in particular saccharides, oligosaccharides, polysaccharides which are hydrolysed or otherwise, modified or otherwise; amino acids; oligopeptides, peptides; proteins which are hydrolysed or otherwise and modified or otherwise; branched or unbranched fatty acids and alcohols; animal, vegetable or mineral waxes; ceramides and pseudoceramides; hydroxylated organic acids; UV-screening agents; antioxidants and anti-free radical agents; chelators; antidandruff agents; seborrhoea-regulating agents; soothing agents; cationic surfactants; cationic and amphoteric polymers; organomodified or non-organomodifed silicones; mineral, vegetable, animal or synthetic oils; polyisobutenes and poly(xcex1-olefins); esters; soluble or dispersed anionic polymers; soluble or dispersed nonionic polymers; and mixtures thereof.
These treatment agents are used in the composition in an effective quantity, that is to say in a quantity which makes it possible to obtain the treatment effects sought by persons skilled in the art.
The cosmetically acceptable aqueous medium may consist solely of water or of a mixture of water and a cosmetically acceptable solvent such as a C1-C4 lower alcohol such as ethanol, isopropanol, tert-butanol, n-butanol; alkylene glycols such as propylene glycol, polyol ethers; C5-C10 alkanes; acetone, methyl ethyl ketone; C1-C4 alkyl acetates such as methyl acetate, ethyl acetate, butyl acetate; dimethoxyethane, diethoxyethane; and mixtures thereof.
The pH of the compositions of the invention is between 4 and 8, preferably between 5 and 7.
The compositions according to the invention may also contain, in addition, additives such as associative or nonassociative, anionic, amphoteric, zwitterionic, nonionic or cationic, natural or synthetic polymeric thickeners, nonpolymeric thickeners such as acids or electrolytes, pearlescent agents, opacifying agents, organic solvents, perfumes, colorants, organic particles, preservatives and pH-stabilizing agents.
Persons skilled in the art will be careful to choose the optional additives and their quantity so that they do not damage the properties of the compositions of the present invention.
These additives are present in the composition according to the invention in a quantity ranging from 0 to 20% by weight relative to the total weight of the composition.
The compositions may be provided in the form of liquids which are fluid or thickened, gels, creams, mousses, water-in-oil (W/O), oil-in-water (O/W) emulsions or multiple emulsions.
They may be used, for example, as shampoos, rinse-out treatments, deep treatment masks, lotions or creams for treating the scalp.
The present invention also relates to a method of cosmetic treatment which consists in applying an effective quantity of a composition as described above to the keratinous fibres, and in rinsing after an optional exposure time.
According to a preferred embodiment of the invention, the composition may be used as a shampoo.
The following examples illustrate the present invention and should not be considered in any way as limiting the invention.